Time Clash
by Cryptic Gamer
Summary: The Doctor and The Time Keeper are recruited by shield to help them crack a mystery to why Time seems to be cracking and falling to pieces.


There were loud bangs and suddenly a huge explosion a man wearing a unusual coat, bowtie and fez appeared from the smoke, he was grumbling quietly to himself he was in a bad mood, behind him another man coughing wearing a long red velvet coat, a white shirt, a pair of red jeans with two white strips down either of the legs and he folded his arms and looked at the person he was with, he suddenly turned and pulled out a strange device and it opened up as a strange sound come from it making the man in the red velvet coat very irritated at what the person in the Fez was doing and when it stopped he grabbed the device and waved in the air and yelled "would you mind not sonicing me with your dumb Sonic Screwdriver, if you had not got involved then there would not have been a large explosion and we would not have gotten into this mess!"

Both men turned back and looked at the smoking car and the man grabbed back his sonic screwdriver and walked away mumbling again and kicked a nearby coke can and turned and made gestures at the other man, he was extremely annoyed with what has just happened and both men believed they could handle the situation, on the wall nearby a girl sat there just swinging her legs back and forth humming a song to herself waiting for the two mean to return behind her was a old fashion blue police box, but this was no ordinary police box this was a Tardis, a Time Machine that comes from the planet Gallifrey and right now the owner of this Tardis was away arguing with a man they had meet on a strange planet, soon she jumped of the wall and started to walk over to the two men who were bickering with one another and coughed gently and quickly frowned, she then coughed loudly "hey, can you two pretty boys stop arguing and can we get something done soon?".

The man wearing the bowtie straightened it and walked past the girl mumbling to himself even more as the girl rolled her eyes entering the Tardis leaving the man who he was arguing with holding his arms out as to ask what had he done as he thought he hadn't done anything wrong and was not happy himself, he glanced toward the girl and let out a heavy sigh walking past her but patting her shoulder on his way past, the girl smiled and walked alongside him as the headed slowly towards the Tardis, rain clouds were slowly forming in the skies as the sunny day started to make way for a wet night, by the time they made it to the Tardis the weather was going out of control and the man who went inside the Tardis ran out and coughs rubbing the back of his neck getting funny looks for the girl and man "Clara" looks at man in red velvet coat "Time Keeper, it seems we might have a small problem, the Tardis is saying something is horribly wrong and wel… I just don't know what is going on".

The Time Keeper suddenly pushed the man with the bowtie into the Tardis and walked up to the Tardis and pulled the monitor over and blinked scratching his head, not sure what to make what he was seeing on the screen, he was soon joined by the man wearing the bow tie and they each put hands on their chins and started to think hard about what they were seeing on the screen, soon the girl walked over and stuck her head between the two men, neither were showing interest in her but were far more occupied by what they were seeing on the monitor, the girl then poked the screen making both the men grumble as the man took of the fez once again sorting out his fez while the Time Keeper took of his red coat and placed it over the railing and stretched "face it Doctor, you got no idea what is going on here, you are just as confused as I am".

The Doctor frowned and walked over to the Tardis door and locked it shut walking back to the console and starting pushing buttons making the girl roll her eyes as she tried on The Time Keeper coat making him laugh a little bit as he saw that it was far too big for her, she walked round and took out a sonic screwdriver and spun it with her hand only getting a funny look from the Doctor as he tried his best to figure out what was going on outside and he slammed the console getting funny looks for everybody in the Tardis and he chuckled as he pulled the screen round as the Time Keeper walked round and yawned the girl following him and smiled at the Time Keeper and folded her arms "so Time Keeper, you two don't seem to know what is going on with the strange weather, I wonder what is going on, well?". He shrugged at the girl and saw the Doctor walk round and look over at the girl and he put a hand on the girls shoulder "look Clara, we seem to have a small … little eh" he paused trying to think of what to say and coughed "I don't know what is happening and why the weather is appearing to be strange".

Meanwhile on a massive flying aircraft, a man wearing black leather coat with a eye patch over his left eye was looking at a screen scratching his chin trying to understand what that strange box was he saw on the ground and how all those people could enter the box and be in there for so long, unless it was an alien device and if that was the case, he wanted to know if it was a threat or neutral or if the device could be used for the greater good of the human race, soon a man strolled over chewing gum and he took his sunglasses off getting a funny look from a man in a suit "come on Agent Coulson relax, don't you know how to have a bit of fun" he glanced at the monitor "hmm, looks like a funny old Police box parked right in the middle of New York, I am sure that wasn't there yesterday".

Phil crossed his arms and looked at him and walked past the man who was looking at the blue box in the middle of New York they managed to clear the area and he handed Agent a not while he was passing him, meanwhile the Doctor spun the monitor round and looked at the Tardis console and scratched his head and looked up at Clara and the Time Keeper and frowned and started to look at the console again and started to push random buttons with Clara walking over and examined what he was doing, the Time Keeper just folded his arms and gave a glance at the screen and unfolded his arms and walked over to it spinning it and chuckles nervously getting attention of Doctor and Clara "we have a small problem you two, we seem to be surrounded and I think I know who they are".

The Doctor blinked and ran out of the Tardis and stopped and looked at all the men with gun pointing at him as the Time Keeper followed him out putting on his coat rolling his eyes and put a hand on the Doctor and patted his shoulder as he shook his head to say that was not a clever move, Clara skipped out and stopped looking at men with the gun as the man with the eye patch walked "hello my name is" The Doctor put his finger on his lip "yes I know who you are, you are Nick Fury, Director of Shield" he said in a cocky way "yes I know abou you, also about this little group called The Avengers, I know everything, how cause I am brilliant, smart in every possible way and can you please explain to me why you are currently touching my Tardis please"


End file.
